Mes regrets
by BlackPage
Summary: C'est un one shot sur ce que pourrait regretté deux personnes qui se sont aimé avant la guerre et qui se sont perdu de vue.


C'est un one shot Drago/Hermione. La chanson est par l'interprétation d'indochine mes regrets et les paroles sont de Michel Polnareff (pardon si pour les fautes). J'espères que vous apprécierez

* * *

Le regard bleu acier se posa sur les murs de la boutique. Des cœurs posé ça et là donné un air vaguement romantique. Les murs tendus de soies blanches et rose et les robes. Les robes blanches, et depuis peu de toute les couleurs, celles de mariée. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'homme. Des éclats de rire s'élevait des cabines d'essayages.

Il s'approcha du cahier des commandes, la ou les noms des deux futurs époux sont inscrit. Il jeta un coup d'œil, et deux noms lui sautèrent aux yeux : Granger – Potter. Le choc fut rude. Il ferma le cahier violemment et transplana dans la seconde suivante. La colère le tenaillé, il le savait quand il se sont quitté à la fin de la grande bataille : Elle ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. Et maintenant, il contemplait l'étendu des dégâts.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il laissai libre cours à son désespoir. Il avait aidé Harry à vaincre le mage noir. Il avait osez bravé les interdictions paternel. Harry avait accepté son aide. Sans posé de question il l'avait fait entré dans son cercle d'amis. C'est la qu'il a réellement fait sa connaissance. Celle qu'il considérait comme une simple moldue lui avait montré toute sa valeur. Tout d'abord en amitié, ensuite, doucement leur sentiments avait évolué. Il était devenu son amant.

Quant il en avait informé Harry, celui ci n'avait rien dit. Les laissant faire à leur guise. Toute sa famille était contre, son père en premier. Pourtant, une personne l'avait soutenue : sa mère. Narcissa lui appris à ce battre pour ce qui à réellement de l'importance. Elle lui expliqua qu'un véritable amour est plus précieux que tout. Il l'avait écouté au grand dam deson père qui lui avait fait mille coups bas pour qu'il la quitte, mais jamais il n'avait craqué. Son père avait alors, au bout de deux longues années abandonné la bataille pour se livré à un autre combat.

La grande bataille, la chute de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il avait déclenché simultanément plusieurs batailles pour qu'un nombre réduit d'aurore livre bataille. Mais dans ces rêves, Harry avait vu cela. Et donc une partie de son plan échoua. Mais dans la bataille, il y eu de nombreuses pertes humaines. Un grand nombre de ses amis tombèrent. Mais pour lui le pire, ce fut la perte de ses parents. Tous deux ont perdus la vie durant la dernière bataille. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui était en deuil. Hermione semblait elle aussi en proie à une peine immense.

L'une de ses plus grande peine. La guerre lui avait prit ses parents, mais il lutta pour la libération de leurs âmes. Et il le sut l'amour de sa vie avait fuis, la douleur et la tristesse, allant exorcisé ses peurs ailleurs. Ce fut elle qui le fit le plus versé de larmes. Tous ces amis était resté près de lui. Ils l'avaient aidé à se reconstruire. Toute les failles qui s'était creusé s'était résorber. Pansy, Blaise, Vincent et Crabbe, ils avaient oublié leurs peines pour qu'il se relève. Bien que Pansy fut loin, elle fut d'un précieux secours aux autres, pour les aidé moralement. Leur deuil fait ils avaient remis sur pied l'un des leur, leur chef.

Quand sa peine fut enfin atténué il rechercha Hermione. Mais toutes les portes était hermétiquement closes. Même Harry ignorait ou elle se trouvait. Il ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté de son ami. Quand il avait contacté Harry, l'hors d'une longue discussion Harry avait affirmé ou prétendu ignoré l'endroit ou sa meilleur amie se cachait, de sa fuite. Il regretté actuellement d'avoir été aveuglément confiant. Non, il n'avait pas insisté, il avait accepté la vérité que lui offrait cette personne.

Pendant cinq ans il s'était remis à travaillé, oubliant en se noyant dans le travail. Mais cela n'avait que modérément marché. Il n'avait jamais été réellement capable d'oublier.

Maintenant la vie reprenait son deuxième bien, le cadeau de sa vie. Maintenant il lui offrait la solitude.

Devant le constat amer des quelques dernières années de sa jeunesse. La colère atteint son paroxysme. Il fit explosé quelques objets autour de lui. Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'il la cherchait maintenant. Mais maintenant elle lui ai volé. Il en avait la certitude.

Un mot passa sous la porte « cela vous fera 300 galions. »

Il haussa les épaules, cela lui importait peu. La note aurait put être le triple cela n'aurait rien changé.

Il se rappela sa recherche. Un an et deux mois durant il l'avait parcourut le monde. Pendant un mois il avait fouillé en chine.

La bas il fit la rencontre de Pansy. Elle avait énormément changé. Elle était marié et avait quatre enfants. Sa le fit sourire. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait la. Il lui expliqua sa recherche. Puis elle lui souris énigmatiquement. « bientôt tu atteindras ton but » . Cela lui avait redonné courage, peutêtre savait elle quelques chose. Quand il lui demanda si elle pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait elle lui avait affirmé que l'objet de ses convoitises avait séjourné quatre ans la bas. Mais jamais elle ne lui dit ou elle se trouvait pendant ces observations. Elle ne le savait ou pas. Et fort heureusement cette fille la il lui faisait confiance.

Il finit par l'Asie dans le même temps. Il ne perdit pas courage, toujours enclin à la voir il continua son périple aux amérique. Pendant un an il avait cherché, fouillé, exploré ce continent. En désespoir de cause il était allé en France. En bateau, en profitant pour prendre le légendaire maryqueen 2. A Toulouse en arrivant il avait retrouvé sa trace. Il savait qu'elle aimait se pays, mais il découvrit qu'elle avait travaillé pendant un mois dans une entreprise en tant que secrétaire. Il ne soupçonnais pas tant de polyvalence de la part d'Hermione. Son ancien employeur le mit en route pour les Alpes. Il commença par Lyon, mais il préféra commencer par cherché à Grenoble. Il savait bien que sa chère et tendre avait toujours préférait les villes modérément grande. Il sut donc qu'elle avait passé six mois. Mais personne ne se rappelait si elle était accompagné de quelqu'un, ce qui lui sembla louche. Il fut envoyé à Lyon, puis à Paris. Il semblait qu'elle ai terminé son périple par la capitale de la France.

L'homme qui l'hébergé eu l'amabilité de parlait d'Hermione. Lui aussi ne savait pas si elle était accompagné. Il lui parlait d'elle, ses incertitudes, puis tous le reste. Puis il lui parla d'un homme. Le Français ne sut son nom. Il le décrivit, Drago découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Il avait dut devenir blanc, car l'homme lui donna un bon verre de vin. Il repris un peu des couleurs, déjà que lui il était assez pale habituellement cela lui donnait un air de slave. Il lui expliqua comment il avait réussit à décider la jeune femme à rentrer. Tout cela il y a six mois. Il était retourné à Londres.

Harry l'avait appelé le jours même ou il était rentré au manoir. Il lui dit avec une joie apparente qu'Hermione était rentré. Mais tout le temps que dura la communication, jamais, Harry ne lui communiqua l'adresse. Quand enfin il lui posa la question il esquiva habillement, éluda la question. Il avait semé le doute dans son esprit. A partir de se moment la il se méfia. Ne sachant quand il lui dirait la vérité. Quand un Malfoy ne fait plus confiance il épie. Mais ne pouvant le faire lui même, il demanda donc à un ami de confiance si il pouvait le faire. Blaise accepta. A son grand désarroi, il assista à la demande d'Harry. Il vit Hermione, la trouva rayonnante. Il fit une capture d'image avec sa baguette. Et se mit en devoir de la suivre, ainsi sa aiderais son ami. Ayant juste une photo et des adresses, il refusa de croire son ami. La peine étant trop dure à supporté. Il voulait la revoir, une rencontre était inévitable. Il était claire pour lui qu'elle lui cachait quelques chose. Oui, mais quoi ?

* * *

Elles avaient très clairement entendus le « pop » de quelqu'un qui transplane. Elle ne s'était pas déplacé, ce bruit annonce clairement que c'était trop tard. Elle finit donc l'essayage. Elle redoutait ce jours. Le jours ou elle devrait faire face à ce qu'elle avait fuit. Elle savait qu'elle était probablement entrain de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais que peutêtre cela l'aiderait à sont bonheur. Elle aimait toujours sont premier amant. Drago, ce nom fit monté en elle des sensations très fortes. Mais une tête s'imposa dans sa tête, son fils. Elle s'aperçut de sa présence pendant son exil. 

C'est en partie pour sa qu'elle était partie. Il allait avoir six ans et demi. Et ne supportait pas Harry. Il était le portrait craché de Drago, les mêmes yeux. La même figure, seul les cheveux changeait. Il n'était pas blond platine, ils étaient blond or, non pas platine comme Drago.

Elle se rappela en partie la déclaration que lui avait fait Harry.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes encore, et lui aussi. Mais tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes… si tu devenais ma femme. »

Elle n'avait pas sus résisté, mais la première phrases le hantait. « tu l'aime et lui aussi » voilà l'essentiel. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le savoir, elle aurait préféré restait dans l'ignorance et ensuite le découvrir.

Elle fit un revelatis. Elle voulait tout de même savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise en le reconnaissant. Il était la, devant elle, encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Elle s'approcha, devant elle se n'était pas le jeune homme de ses souvenir, devant elle il y avait un homme dévastait. La tristesse et la colère se lisait dans ses yeux bleu. Voilà ce qu'Harry lui cachait. Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps il était mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, mais n'avait pas sut pourquoi.

Elle transplana jusque chez elle, s'assis sur un fauteuil et fondit en larme. Elle remercia que se soit un jours d'école.

Une profonde colère boue en elle. Il paierait sa. Elle lui ferait payé cette traîtrise. Que dirait Ron si il voyait son meilleur ami ainsi. La perte de Ron lui avait fait un mal fou. Elle ne s'était pas résolu à le perdre ainsi. C'est la dernière raison qui l'avait poussé à son exil volontaire. Elle n'avait informé personne, pas même Drago. Ne sachant pas, ou préférant ignoré, elle partie huit mois au Etat Unis. Ces mois de grossesse passé. Elle avait absolument voulut accouché en France, loin de tout. Elle avait vécut quatre ans au pays du soleil. Là bas elle avait rencontré Pansy Parkinson. Celle ci avait bien évolué, elle y vivait depuis la mort de Voldemort. Elle s'était marié, l'or de sa venu elle avait 2 enfants. Elle lui avait présenté son fils, omettant de lui dire qu'il était également celui de Drago. Pendant ces longues années elles étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle comprit qu'elle pouvait être une amie formidable.

Tout le temps qu'elle était la bas, elle n'eu aucune nouvelle des griffondor, c'est avec surprise qu'elle fut invitée par deux de ses anciens camarades.

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Elle en fut ravie, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils l'inviterait. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proche. Ils étaient tout les deux très proche, et avait gardé contact. Seamus, malgré ses origine Irlandaise, vivait en Italie. La dolce vita comme il disait. Et Dean pas très loin de la France, a coté même. Il habitait en Suisse. Le ski s'était son truc, il l'avait invité pour le printemps. Elle avait adoré le voir s'amusé avec son fil. Jonathan. Tous les deux était devenus amis. Pourtant le garçonnet gardé une vision forte de la réalité. Comme si il voyait l'avenir, il gardé espoir de rencontré son véritable père.

Cinq ans c'était écoulé. Durant son périple elle avait toujours voulut protégé son fils. C'est ainsi qu'elle jeta des sorts d'amnésie à tout le monde. Sont fils qui avait aussi la fibre magique attendait avec impatience d'allé à Poudlard, elle l'avait inscrit après sa naissance, Albus, avait accepté avec joie. Elle avait alors décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de travaillé. Et surtout de s'amusé. Le travail qu'elle trouva, grâce au piston était à Toulouse. Son patron lui avait expliqué la piètre situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Au bout d'un moi elle avait dut cherché autre chose. La boite avait fait faillite. Elle trouva un emploie dans un supermarché en remplacement, la femme étant en ceinte. A Grenoble, ils y passèrent six mois. Elle s'occupait de la gestion d'un rayon d'épicerie. Depuis qu'elle travaillait elle avait dut reprendre son nom de jeune fille. Ce qui l'ennuyait. Tout le monde aurait put la retrouvé ainsi. Jonathan avait finit par s'habitué à sa vie de nomade. Il réclamait toujours d'en savoir plus sur son père, ses amis à elle. Et tout ce qu'il ignorait, très curieux, il interrogeait tout le monde autour de lui. A Paris, elle avait rencontré Harry. C'était un dimanche, elle se promenait avec son fils. Elle sentit que les deux personnes ne s'appréciaient pas. Peut être qu'Harry avait compris qui est le géniteur de l'enfant. Le soir son fils lui avait confirmé son impression.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas mon papa, avait dit l'enfant, et je l'aime pas »

Elle n'avait pas réellement prit au sérieux cette déclaration. Et elle avait envisagé très sérieusement d'envoyé un hibou à Drago, mais Harry l'en avait dissuadé.

Maintenant elle comprenait, le sixième sens d'un enfant est puissant. Il avait compris ce que son meilleur ami voulait exactement. Elle savait qu'au fond de lui il ne supportait pas cette situation. Celle qu'il a créer lui même. Elle espérait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il redevienne le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait. L'ami qu'elle avait quitté. Elle se releva, frissonnante. Elle alluma un feu, s'assit à coté les yeux perdues dans les flammes.

Tu dois faire des choix, ma petite, se dit elle. Toute ta vie tu as rêvé du prince charmant, maintenant tu as le choix. L'amour, ou la vie tranquille. Les yeux bleus aciers lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis la tristesse qu'elle revoyait dedans. Les souvenirs affluèrent à nouveau. Notamment le jours ou Harry le présenta à tout le monde. Il n'était pas seul, certains serpantard l'avait suivit sur le chemin. Le chef prenait un chemin différent. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Sa vie n'avait pas changé. Même si, souvent il la rejoignait à la bibliothèque. Il discutait, longuement, jamais il n'était désagréable. Pourtant les années précédente ils ne lui avaient pas fait de cadeau.

Puis un matin de printemps, il l'avait lentement embrassé. Elle se savait pas comment réagir, elle nourrissait des sentiments quelques peu étrange en son égard. Il n'avait été qu'un ami, dans un premier temps. Elle le connaissait de mieux en mieux. Mais pas cette partie de lui assez en profondeur. Il lui avait fait une déclaration des plus émouvante. Elle n'avait pas refusée d'être sa petite amie. Loin de la. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Narcissa. Cette femme qu'elle croyait froide et cruelle ne l'était pas. Elle rencontra une femme charmante, et attentive aux besoins de son fils. Même si personne ne le savait, elle l'avait aidé à surmonté les épreuves au quelle Lucius l'avait confronté. Pas seulement elle. Mais aussi Drago, il ignorait qu'elle savait. Il valait mieux ainsi.

Durant la grande bataille elle avait perdue beaucoup de monde. Pas seulement Ron, mais son père avait périt. Voldemort s'en était prit à ses parents, alors qu'il ne possédait aucun pouvoir, qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'homme, de son histoire qui maintenant l'accompagnait. Narcissa lui avait manqué aussi, mais elle n'avait pas souffert de sa mort, pas comme Drago. Et elle n'avait réussit à surmonté sa peine. A la place elle avait fuit, lâchement. Elle n'avait pas réussit à aider Drago, à la place elle avait demandé à Blaise de le faire à sa place. Il avait comprit ses motivations. Mais il lui avait clairement dit sa désapprobation. Il ne l'avait pas blâmé. Quant elle était partie, elle savait qu'il la méprisait trop pour le dire à sont ami. Elle savait qu'il préférerait le voir souffrir que de lui annoncé la vérité. Elle savait que désormais elle devait le revoir. Elle devait parlé à Drago.

* * *

Devant une tombe, quelques part en Angleterre, Un homme pleurait silencieusement. Il lui expliquait également ses dernières actions. 

- Si tu savait Ron je crois que tu ne serais pas content. Je lui ai fait du mal à elle. A travers lui bien sure. Je ne me serais jamais permis de lui faire sa pour le plaisir, je l'aime trop. Pourquoi tu n'es plus la Ron ? Tu aurais put me conseillé, m'aidé, me remettre dans la bonne direction. A la place, j'ai prit le mauvais chemin. Il est temps pour moi de réparé mes erreurs. De lui rendre sa liberté, de la délié de sa promesse, il se tut un instant avant de reprendre, Avec moi, elle ne seras jamais heureuse, c'est lui qu'elle aime.

Il se recula, tomba à genoux devant la tombe. Si tu savait, pensa t'il, Je lui ai mentità lui, et à elle. Hermione, elle ne me pardonneras pas quand elle saura la vérité. Je sais qu'il est de nouveau à Londres. Il doit la cherché, et si il l'a trouvé… Il lui diras la vérité. Même si il ne lui parles pas, elle comprendras. Même son fils à compris. Jonathan. C'est le portrait de Drago, sauf qu'il à les cheveux moins claire que lui. C'est étonnant quand on y pense. Il n'a presque rien d'Hermione. Sauf l'intelligence, la il n'y a rien à redire. Plus intelligent que ce môme tu ne peux pas.

Il avait suivit la fuite d'Hermione à son insu il savait exactement ou elle se trouvait en temps et en heure. Pourtant, le jours ou Drago l'avait rencontré, il avait vue tout de suite qu'il était brisé. Il avait perdu en même temps ses parents et la femme qu'il aimait le fuyait. Il ne lui avait pas dit ou elle était. Espérant secrètement qu'il l'oublierait. Mais comment oublié une fille comme elle. Ils avaient été amant, il le savait. Il le lui avait annoncé, il avait été le premier à savoir. Ce jours la il n'avait rien dit. Mais comme il avait souffert, il la voyait rayonnante, avec un autre que lui. Il n'avait pas été assez courageux pour lui avouer son amour. Et en lui demandant sa main il savait qu'il ne la rendrait pas heureuse. Il avait vécut plus d'une histoire avant de la revoir. Mais toute son attention avait été focalisé sur elle.

Il entendait une voix, lointaine et enfantine. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la tombe. Il détourna la tête, ses yeux tombèrent sur la tombe d'Arthur Weasley. Il avait vue Molly devenir de plus en plus pale, perdre presque l'envie de vivre. Il se rappelait comme Percy avait changé, en peu de temps. Il ne voulait pas croire et sa, et sesparent et par amour propre n'était pas allé les voir pour leur parlé. Mais, il était allé à l'enterrement de son père et de son frère. Et en voyant sa mère se laissé périr il s'était détourné de sa voie pour l'aider, la soutenir, ainsi que Ginny et les jumeaux. La petite voix s'était rapproché, il vit une fillette d'a peine cinq ans. Elle disait :

- Regarde maman, c'est Harry Potter. Il à l'air triste tu trouve pas.

La mère regarda dans sa direction. Il ne faisait pas d'effort, il savait ce que pensait les gens de lui, et sa le rendait malade.

- Tu te souviens quand papa est mort comme tu étais triste ? La petite acquiesça, pour lui c'est la même chose, sauf que ce n'est pas la tombe de son papa. Il lui rend visite, comme nous aujourd'hui, on est allé voir papa.

La mère saisie ensuite sont enfant par la main, et continua le chemin pour sortir du cimetière.

Il avait longuement observé l'enfant. Ses yeux l'avait frappé, les mêmes que Drago. Enfin, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le jours de sa trahison. Le regard de quelqu'un que l'on a trahi, quelqu'un de brisé, quelqu'un qui a perdu la notion du bonheur. Il devait à tout prix faire cessé cette torture. Il avait créer lui même se problème, il connaissait la solution, oui il la connaissait que trop bien, mais il avait peur de le faire.

Regretté ne sert à rien, mais voilà c'est trop tard il le regrettait tout de même. Il savait qu'un jours tout lui reviendrait, et que ce jours la sa ferait plus mal que maintenant, si agissait dans l'immédiat. Les boomerang il préfère les évité. Il ignorait les scandales. Jusque la il avait réussit à évité toute intrusion dans sa vie privé. Même son mariage, il n'y que les principales personnes qui l'entoure qui le savent. Enfin, son mariage… si il voulait, demain il ne le seras plus. Il devait allé voir Drago et Hermione, tout leur expliqué, joué la carte de la sincérité, ils ne doivent pas vivre éloigné loin l'un de l'autre alors que tous les rattaches.

* * *

Hermione, toujours prostré dans son fauteuil releva subitement la tête, quelqu'un venait de frappé à sa porte. Elle espéra que ce n'était pas Harry, elle préférait resté seule plutôt que d'avoir sa compagnie. Elle dit alors à l'intention de celui qui attendait dehors sous la pluie : 

- J'arrive !

La surprise était de taille. Devant elle se tenait un homme, blond, les yeux bleu acier. Drago. Elle se sentie défaillir. Elle l'invita tout de même à entré. Avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il commença, il en avait gros sur le cœur, et il devait lui parlé avant qu'elle ai le temps de prononcé un mot. Il ne la reconnaissait pas ainsi. :

( Indochine, mes regrets, paroles de Michel Polnaref)

Inutile de te lever pour m'écouter  
Navré de te déranger  
Une si belle soirée  
Ta robe de mariée  
Est faite pour épouser  
Mes regrets, mes regrets  
-Ne crains rien de moi  
Je ne troublerai pas  
Ton bonheur qui commence  
Où finit ma joie  
-Vraiment je ne savais pas  
Comme un soir on pouvait...  
À quoi bon à quoi bon...  
À quoi bon te dire que la vie  
Passée avec toi  
Tu ne m'écoutes pas  
Tu ne me vois pas  
Comme tu es loin déjà...  
-Si une heure, un soir,  
On pouvait se revoir  
Je dis des mots stupides  
Et vides d'espoir  
-Il faut me pardonner  
Je ne me suis pas encore habitué  
-Il faut dire que tout change si rapidement  
Je dois fermer les yeux pour te voir comme avant  
Non, non, non, ne me parle pas,  
Au moins j'entends ta voix  
Comme avant, comme avant...  
-Elle me dit des mots, cette voix  
Comme c'est loin tout ça  
Mais parle, fais quelque chose, ne me laisse  
pas m'en aller comme ça  
-Navré d'avoir dérangé  
Une si belle soirée  
Je suis venu avant tout  
Pour te demander  
Non, non, non de n'pas revenir,

seulement de ne pas souvent, ne pas sourire

Quand il eu finit, il se leva, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle allait le retenir, elle ne pouvait pas resté à la le contemplé. Il avait la voix brisé par la tristesse, elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux remarqua t'il.

- Je t'en prit, reste, j'ai des choses à te dire.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait, ils attendaient quelques chose de très précis tous les deux. Ils entendirent tous deux une voix forte.

- Moi aussi j'ai des choses à dire ! Et vous allez m'écouté tous les deux. Après je partirait.

Ils reconnurent ensuite la voix, Harry venait d'arrivé, il virent qu'il était mouillé par la pluie, elle lui recommanda de s'assoire vers le feu pour qu'il se sèche un peu. Il s'assit, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des flammes. Drago était sur les nerfs, si il s'était écouté il aurait volontiers cassé la gueule à Harry.

- Je suis conscient de se que j'ai fait, commença t'il, je suis désolé Hermione. Je me suis vite aperçus que tu l'aimais toujours, mais moi… Je t'aimais aussi, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te perdre. C'est pour sa que j'ai tenus Drago éloigné de toi, tout ce temps. Je savait à chaque étape ou tu était, et je n'ai rien fait. Préférant resté dans une certaine forme d'ignorance. Tu avais tellement changé.

Il avait dit sa, la regardant alors droit dans les yeux. Il n'ignorait pas le mal qu'il leur faisait en admettant tout cela. Il reprit quand même.

- Je savais aussi le mal que je te faisait Drago, mais j'ai agit égoïstement. Je ne pensais qu'a mon propre bonheur, je t'ai caché son adresse et quand tu es parti pour la rejoindre. Je suis allé la retrouvé pour qu'elle revienne. Je lui ai même empêché de t'envoyé un hibou. Mais je ne peux pas continué ainsi. Je me suis que trop aperçut de la souffrance que je t'impliquait Hermione. Mais je t'ai quand même demandé en mariage. Tu as accepté, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu le fasse. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis venu te rendre ta liberté. J'ai appelé pour annulé le mariage.

Il se retourna, les regardant tour a tour droit dans les yeux, il y avait moins de souffrance dans les deux regards. Il se permis un sourire.

- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Puis il disparut dans en transplannant. Ils s'observèrent en silence. Elle lorgna la pendule, il était déjà près de cinq heure. La voix d'un enfant résonna dans la pièce.

- Maman, c'est lui mon papa ?

Drago ne l'avait pas entendus arrivé, lui père ? comment était ce possible. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il la dévisagea, elle souriait à l'enfant. Le sourire d'une femme heureuse, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Drago, je te présente ton fils. Jonathan. Jonathan, c'est ton papa, c'est Drago. Celui dont je te parlait en France, tu te souvient ?

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête, un sourire épanoui. Lui il souffrait. Elle venait de lui faire part de sa paternité, six ans après.

- Vas dans ta chambre mon chéri, nous devons parlé. Il y a des choses qu'il doit savoir. Je t'appellerais quand tu pourras descendre.

L'enfant ne demanda pas plus, il disparut dans l'escalier qu'il venait de disparaître.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais préféré que sa se passe autrement, je voulais te le dire avant qu'il revienne de l'école. Quand je suis partie, je savais que j'était en ceinte, mais j'était trop malheureuse pour resté encore. Harry a tout de suite compris. Je lui tout dit. J'aurait tellement aimé t'écrire pendant tout ce temps. Mais le courage me manquais, je me suis caché la vérité. Et j'ai demandé à Pansy de ne rien te dire. Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré mon périple je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas en parlé tant que tu ne le connaissait pas.

Le silence s'établi, Drago réfléchissait, tout ce temps, il avait crut qu'il l'avait perdu. Pour toujours, maintenant, la vérité appris, il ne savait pas comment réagir, tous lui paraissait si irréel. Il regardait Hermione, devant lui, telle une condamné à mort, elle semblait attendre le verdict. Une solution s'imposait à son esprit.

- Je crois, que je vais très bien m'accommodé de la situation, il lut la peur dans le regard chocolat, je vais devoir m'installé ici, ou alors t'emmené de force avec moi.

Elle sourit, enfin, elle savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. Elle espérait tellement ses quelques mots. Puis elle vit, il allait dire autre chose.

- Deux demande dans la même semaine sa fait beaucoup non ?

- Je crois que je vais très bien m'accommodé à la situation, Mr Malfoy.

Ils rigolèrent comme des gamins. Puis doucement il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa.

- Il est né quand mon fils ? C'est quoi son nom ?

- Il est né en mai à l'heure ou le muguet sort de terre. Le premier mai. Je me rappel que c'était la fleure préfère de ta mère. Et je n'ai pas put me résoudre à ne pas lui donné le nom de son père, il s'appel Malfoy, comme toi. Et si nous vivons ensemble, j'espère que nous aurons d'autres enfants. Si tu en veux.

- Parle moi de lui… Ce qu'il aime, est il turbulent ?

Ils discutèrent ainsi longuement, les années envolés, prêt à vivre de longues et merveilleuse années ensemble.

Ils pardonnèrent à Harry, celui ci trouva l'amour peu de temps après avec une jeune française, ils sont toujours amis.


End file.
